


The One Time Minghao Let Junhui Decide

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gēge Kink (Yes that is something I came up specifically for JunHao), Implied Age Gap, JunHao centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Watersports (Omorashi), bottom!minghao, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: When Minghao agreed to try his newly found interest, he didn’t mean for this.Wen Junhui was an ass and unfortunately for Minghao, the older male fucked him way too good for him to actually complaint about his annoying (but charming) personality traits.Could he blame Junhui for being such a flirt and tease? Sure. But would he? Eh, probably not. He enjoyed it anyway.» Watersports/Omorashi (Card B)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176
Collections: THE8 OF JUN





	The One Time Minghao Let Junhui Decide

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Omorashi, sometimes abbreviated as simply "omo", is a form of fetish subculture originating and predominately recognized in Japan, in which participants experience arousal from having a full bladder or wetting themselves, or from seeing someone else experiencing a full bladder or wetting themselves.
> 
> 2) Oral Fixation (according to Urban Dictionary) is a term used for someone who constantly sucks, chews, bites, or knaws on object either do to practice for there nightly routine or to think.
> 
> There will be pee/piss or whatever you call it in this fanfiction, don't read if you're uncomfortable with any of it. Read at your own risk, I accept no criticism for writing this.
> 
> For you who is reading this to see the Meanie/JeongCheol/VerKwan moments, you're in the wrong story. They are either mentioned, implied or have small parts in this story. I also mentioned Joshua, Changkyun and Hoseok.

“Is that another thing you do?” Junhui suddenly asked, sitting down next to Minghao.

“What?” Minghao asked, his hand going back down as if his fingers hadn't been grazing his lips for the past few minutes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Junhui stared at Minghao for a moment, his honey glazed eyes looking at the younger male with this heavy reflections in them and Minghao couldn’t help but to shift uncomfortably in his seat, pulling the blanket over his body up until his chin as a defensive mechanism from Junhui's predatory gaze.

He hated how Junhui seems to have sparkling crystals in his eyes, his gaze heavy with emotions and something else Minghao couldn't exactly put a word of. And to have those very same eyes staring at him, striping him naked with just one glance had Minghao swallowing down hard. At least the blanket concealed his hard on enough from the prying eyes otherwise Junhui would've teased him to no end.

They were supposed to have a late night movie to celebrate whatever-something Chan explained before which Minghao didn’t bother to pay much attention to. But he didn’t expect for Junhui to be _here_ too.

Wasn’t the older male the one who declined Minghao’s offer to go with him because of work? Something about a business trip to Europe that was so important the older male explained his reasoning without even looking up from his documents. And he definitely remember Junhui told him that he won't be back for _another week_.

Yes, another week.

Then how the fuck Junhui could be here, dressed in his ridiculously expensive black suit with his slicked back grey hair and that stupidly gorgeous smirk on his face?

Minghao internally groaned at how smoking hot his boyfriend looked right now, if only they were alone he would've jumped on the older male already. Minghao sneered at their current situation and then buried himself even deeper under the soft blanket. He was convinced that this universe is cursed.

He swore to whoever deities up there, how the fuck could Junhui stay handsome and hot as hell even when he was being a complete ass right now? No one should be allowed to do that, totally unfair. And how the fuck again did he ended up with this ridiculously rich guy as his boyfriend? Only heavens—well, actually he knew why but it was for another talk.

He wasn’t yet ready to go into details how they met in one of Seungcheol’s night club with Minghao ended up being dragged to a VIP room and got the daylight fucked out of him seconds after entering, calling Junhui ‘daddy’ shamelessly as he was being stuffed full with the older male’s massive cock.

You could say that he totally forgot the fact that he had a dance practice the next day which ended up with Junhui having to drive him to his university, chuckling as he watched Minghao waddling like a penguin to his class. And let's not forget how Junhui insisted that Minghao should wear his clothes as it would be _improper_ to show up with a dirty and crumpled shirt to his class.

 _Possessive bastard_ , Minghao thought. Ah fuck, he ended up summarizing the whole story didn't he?

“Oh, Jun? I thought you had a business trip to Europe?” Seungcheol asked as he entered the living room with snacks, soft drinks and cold beers for the adults.

“I did, but Mingyu told me that Minghao will be here and the dance competition is starting soon, so I just thought why not spend some quality time with him before we both gets busy?”

 _Quality time my ass. What_ _a joke, even my grandma can lie better than him._ Minghao thought, glaring at the TV screen in front of him.

Junhui watched from the corner of his eyes how the younger male buried himself even deeper under the warm blanket, no offense intended, but Minghao looked like a cute puppy right now and not even in the slightest bit intimidating to Junhui but then again, when did Junhui ever gets intimidated by something? It was always the other way around for him.

“You know, my job can be a little bit demanding sometimes.” He added.

_A little bit demanding my ass, fucking sometimes? He really has the face to say that, huh? And who the fuck won't even answer his boyfriend's calls? Ignoring how I fucking hissed the words to your face, **do not fucking go**. And what did you do? You leave me alone in your ridiculously big house with no one to fucking please me and let's not even forget that you sent someone to spy me in case of what? Your boyfriend playing around with someone else behind your back? Spies, for fuck's sake. **Spies** , Jun. Fucking spies. _

“I see,” Seungcheol hummed. “Well, enjoy the movie and you might want to take off your coat just in case it gets hot here.”

“Sure.”

Junhui took off his coat and the loosened his neck tie, a knowing smirk was on his face when he could sense Minghao’s lustful gaze on him—so much for being angry at him, isn't it?

Junhui licked his lips, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. A teasing grin made its way to his face before he brushed his silky grey hair to the back knowing how much the younger male _loved_ to see his muscles flexing as he did so and how it affected him straight down to his cores.

Then Junhui made himself comfortable next to Minghao, putting his arm over the younger male’s shoulders nonchalantly and flashed him a charming smile—the exact same smile he knew is making the butterflies in Minghao's stomach flipping wildly.

But Minghao continued to ignore Junhui and was absolutely not staring at the older male’s broad chest or anything, heavens, had Junhui been working out these past few days? Because Minghao was sure the last time he checked, Junhui’s chest was not _that_ broad and firm. It seemed like he gained muscles too? Not only on his arms but thighs as well? What the actual fuck?

Minghao’s attention was pulled, thank heavens, from Junhui’s disturbingly sexy features when Mingyu started the movie. At least Minghao had something to look at other than Junhui’s annoyingly hot body, but not even halfway through the movie, Junhui already had his fingers in front of his plush lips, teasing them.

Minghao looked up to his side, questioning or rather judging, but Junhui had his eyes on the screen completely turning ignorant to his confusion as if his fingers grazing Minghao's lips being a normal thing between the two.

Minghao’s brows furrowed and then stared at those digits, what the fuck was he doing?

He was about to ignore the older male when the tip of his index finger touched Minghao's lips—not the shy little graze but a bolder one—and soon the other digits followed as well. Minghao looked to the side again yet Junhui remained the same, so he did the one thing that he was sure would make Junhui retreat his fingers immediately.

He bit Junhui’s index finger yet the older male barely showed any reaction, Minghao’s brows furrowed even more than before as if rejoining together and was about to pull away when he felt Junhui’s gaze on him. The older male was no longer looking at the TV screen but rather at _him_ and there were emotions flashing in his dark eyes and Minghao felt like a deer caught in headlights.

The older male's eyes were dark and intense, almost like a black panther watching its prey and right at this moment, Minghao could feel his pants getting more uncomfortable than before. Oh fuck, why did Junhui had to be this smoking hot?? Like, how the fuck it was even possible?

Then Junhui leaned closer, a smirk was on his face when he whispered to Minghao’s ear. “I could make you feel good with my fingers alone or we could try the thing you’ve been searching for on the internet for the past few weeks, naughty kitten.”

Minghao let out a small sound between a gasp and a whimper, how the fuck did Junhui find out?

“Choose wisely.”

Minghao looked up to the side, clearly conflicted. He looked to where his friends are, eyes focused on the TV screen in front of them. He weighed the options, trying the thing he had been searching on the internet seemed like a good idea.

Junhui was a little bit hard to persuade into trying new things that were more extreme than just sex toys, so Minghao had to squeeze every little bit of his brain essence to think of a way to make Junhui agreed to his curiosities and often times, he failed, miserably.

But now that he was the one offering, surely Minghao wouldn’t waste such a rare chance right? But their friends were here, well, mostly Minghao’s friends since it was Chan’s idea to have a movie night at his brother’s place, Seungcheol.

Minghao was pretty much sure that this activity would require privacy and Minghao wouldn’t accept a half-assed first try either. If they were to test the water, might as well dive in.

He held back a groan, but letting such a rare chance go just to have Junhui’s fingers in his mouth seemed a little bit too much? He could always nibble on his fingers when Junhui was asleep or if Minghao was feeling brave, he could try it when they were having sex. It wouldn't be hard to have Junhui's fingers on and inside wherever he wants.

Minghao was sure that Junhui is being a tease right now, the older male didn't even care which option he’d choose, as if he knew that Minghao would still beg for his cock either way which he wasn’t wrong. Who the fuck wouldn’t beg for it when you experienced that massive cock pounding into you mercilessly anyway?

Minghao nibbled on the side of Junhui’s index finger as an answer and Junhui grinned, the older male raised his brows at him teasingly but Minghao just looked away with a pout and pulled the blanket to cover half of his face, hiding the fact that he was nibbling—cutely in Junhui’s opinion—on his boyfriend’s finger.

“My kitten likes to bite, hmm?”

Minghao glared at him but the reddening tip of his ears told Junhui enough, the older male chuckled and just let the younger male nibbled on his fingers, sometimes Minghao’s canines grazing at it or he would suck on it unconsciously.

If he were to be honest, truthfully, he was a little bit disappointed with Minghao’s final choice. Minghao had always been the wild one in their relationship, trying new things, voicing out his opinions on what he liked and what not. It wasn’t something new for Junhui to come home to his lover, already explaining excitedly about what he liked to do for the rest of day with Junhui.

Even though it may seemed like Minghao was the only one active in their relationship—being young and all—to be honest, they were both are. While Minghao was more towards exploring new things and a few other extreme stuffs, Junhui was already satisfied with having the younger male writhing underneath him as he fucked him insane.

Junhui had done things of course, experimenting if you'd like to call it. But it was all in the past, now that he ran his own company, he barely had the time to think of anything else other than the company's future and all. Having Minghao by his side was already enough for him, even though he wouldn't deny the excitement he felt every time Minghao came up to him and told him about the new things that got the younger male curious.

It wasn't uncommon for Minghao to suggest something out of ordinary, but most of the time, they were just small plays or at least didn't require much preparation and stayed within the safety of Junhui's room.

It was blindfold at first, then escalated into handcuffs and spanking and so on. Junhui might be open to any suggestions, but he drew the line at anything close to BDSM. Fortunately, the younger male understand his concern and reasons for saying no.

And when he found out about Minghao's little secret which definitely wasn't anything near innocent and more on the kinkier side, he took the first flight back to Korea and planned everything carefully so that he would've had the younger male cave in less than fifteen minutes or so. But when Minghao chose to hide his wagging tail and play safe, his heart cracked a little. _Such a shame._

Junhui looked over to his side, Minghao had his eyes glued to the TV screen but he could definitely feel the plush lips dancing around his fingers. To be truthfully honest, Junhui had taken notice of Minghao's slightly peculiar behaviour a long time ago. It was when he reorganized the younger male's thick stacks of Polaroids back in his old apartment.

He had noticed that Minghao _always_ had something in his mouth in those pictures. He also noticed the way Minghao would always play with his lips, either chewing or touching them unconsciously or not. It wasn't any new discovery for him, even though the younger male never explicitly told him that he had a thing for oral fixation.

It wasn't anything that bothered him anyway; in fact, Minghao reminded him of their kitten back at home. The kitten with a chubby stomach who liked to chew on anything she could reach including Junhui's fingers—her favourites.

Back to the main topic, he wasn't as daring and wild as Minghao—at least not anymore—Junhui chuckled at his own thoughts, Seungcheol would definitely argue with him had the older male heard about Junhui no longer being his old daring and wild self.

But even so, he was open to any suggestions the younger male had for them. And now that something truly piqued his interest, it was really such a shame that Minghao choose to play safe right now. Of course, there were a lot of things that needed to put into consideration such as the place, the timing and many other things.

But where did his feisty kitten had gone to? He remembered that one time Minghao insisted on coming to his office when he was having a virtual meeting with his colleagues, hiding under his desk and gave him a head which had Junhui fisting his hands until his knuckles turned white while gritting his teeth harder than he ever had in his entire life in order not to fuck Minghao senseless right there and then. He wasn't that much into voyeurism.

The movie was over around 25 minutes ago, but it seemed like Minghao was already satisfied with nibbling on Junhui fingers. He didn't show any intentions of taking it to the next level which Junhui had to admit a little bit disappointing to him. He didn't just cancelled a billion Yuan deal for his night to be wasted by playing a mild game like this, but he had a feeling that the gentle nibble was all that he'd get for tonight.

“You guys ever had any kinks before?” Mingyu suddenly asked, looking up to his friends with a weird expression. “Like before or current ones.”

Everyone's attention was immediately on the guy who was now looking at his phone, brows furrowed and there was a hint of pink on the tip of his ears.

“Kinks as in...” Chan trailed, not quite sure what to say.

“You know, like biting kink or something.” Mingyu shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it even though everyone could see how nervous he was about the topic—at least the adult ones noticed the sweaty palms of his.

Junhui on the other hand, could feel Minghao pulled his fingers away from his lips in the speed of light. The younger male cleared his throat subtly and then acted as if he never did anything prior to Mingyu's sudden question.

A grin made its way back to Junhui's face, one that means trouble for the younger male. He played with Minghao's nape teasingly, feeling the younger male shuddered under his feathery touch—not used to the gesture he usually did to Junhui and not the other way around.

“I'm not sure if I’m into anything, I never explored too deep about that…” Hansol said, seemingly to be thinking about it.

“I think my friends might have one or two… I never asked them.” Chan said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Like oral fixation?” Junhui suddenly said, drawing the attention of the others to him and unmistakably Minghao too.

Junhui was only asking nonchalantly about it but he could feel the younger was frozen in spot at his words, Minghao didn’t even dare to take a breath as he waited for any responses from the group. Perhaps afraid if someone caught him nibbling on Junhui’s fingers earlier. After all, he never told them any of his kinks before. In their eyes, Minghao was the cool guy who turned into a sweetie pie in front of his boyfriend who loved to spoil and that was it.

“Yeah, like that one. My friends were talking about stuffs like that in our group chat and it reminds me of something too…” He trailed.

“I’m not sure about it but I did hear my friends back in… College? Yeah, I’m pretty much sure it’s college. They talked about that topic a few times but I wasn’t exactly the type to listen to any of that since you know, got a business to catch up to.” Junhui said grinning as he leaned back into the couch.

“Oh yeah, college days were wild.” Seungcheol grinned. “This guy right here,” he pointed at Junhui. “Barely had the time to explore anything yet held the record of being a beast in bed.”

“Nah, not to that extent.” Junhui chuckled, hand still teasing Minghao’s nape.

“Oh, I’m pretty much sure you were.”

“Wait,” Mingyu suddenly said. “You guys are not bothered by it?”

“No, why would us?”

“We’re grown up men kiddo, that’s the kind of shit you’re into when you’re in our age besides you’re in college, isn’t it the time to explore new things??” Seungcheol said, grinning at the boys.

“Why? Is Wonwoo showing symptoms?” Junhui teased, knowing fully well what kind of things his best friend was into.

Both Seungcheol and Junhui grinned when he saw Mingyu got flustered by the question, the younger male cleared his throat, trying to act normal to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

“Ah, young love.”

“So much for the group chat to talk about it eh?

“W-well, in my defense, my friends are really talking about it but is there anything before I’m – you know, testing the water?” He asked shyly.

“Hmm, I don’t know but I’m pretty much sure you’ll find something on the internet, right Minghao?” Junhui asked the male beside him, a grin was on his face.

Minghao looked up flustered, clearly he hadn’t been paying attention since he was busy thinking about the worst case scenarios and he also didn’t want to get caught red-handed but now that Junhui drew the attention to him, Minghao felt like a deer caught in the spotlight, eyes wide in shock and body trembling in fear.

“Uh? Oh yeah, the uh – the internet, yeah…” He stuttered.

“I’m betting my money that Minghao actually has some kinks.”

“No, I don’t.”

He answered to fast, didn’t he?

“Eh, you sure? I mean, I don’t think Jun-hyung would be bothered by it though.”

“No, I don’t have one.” Minghao said again, this time a little bit more stern than before.

“He likes watersports.”

Minghao looked to the side in horror, eyes widening as he stared at his boyfriend, completely feeling betrayed by the said male who was acting like he didn’t just reveal Minghao’s biggest sin to heavens.

“Watersports? What is that?” Chan asked, brows knitted in confusion.

“Oh, you know, the rides you find in waterparks.”

“Jun-hyung, we’re talking about kinks not rides for children.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

Minghao laughed nervously as his friends began to discuss about the topic again, huddling up together while pointing at Mingyu’s phone. Honestly right now, he didn’t know whether to cry or laugh, perhaps both at Junhui’s ridiculously stupid answer and the fact that his friends bought the shitty lie. He really needed to get Junhui away from his friends or else the older male might as well spill their bed activities to the whole world.

“He’s a wild one, huh?” Seungcheol asked, speaking in fluent Mandarin.

“What can I say? While as a cheetah.”

Minghao hid his face, holding back a whimper. Why the fuck did Seungcheol had to know? Did Junhui had no shame left? How much this stupid boyfriend of his told the man? They hadn’t even try anything close to that nor having a decent conversation about it for fuck’s sake.

“Watersports, huh?”

* * *

“Gēge,” Minghao whined, gripping at Junhui’s expensive suit.

He looked up, eyes big as a puppy’s and a slight pout was on his face. He didn’t have the nerve to yell or whine louder than small whimpers he had been making since hours ago. They were attending one of Junhui’s colleagues party, another stupid and boring party with lame people. Normally, Minghao would be happy to accompany Junhui’s since he could feel a certain pride whenever the older male showed him around, introducing him to his rich and powerful colleagues. _Normally_. But not right now.

“Come on, just take as sip?” Junhui persuaded him, _again_.

Minghao let out a small whimper before sipping the expensive champagne that Junhui brought to his plump lips, the liquid felt somewhat uncomfortable going down his throat, filling his bladder even more than before. When Minghao agreed to try his newly found interest, he didn’t mean for _this_. He knew that Junhui was doing it on purpose, who the fuck would actually try watersports in a party like this? Most people try it at home for fuck’s sake, had Junhui got no shame left? Or was he into voyeurism or what?? Had he grown bored from trying it at home?? For whichever reason it was, Minghao was _this_ close to kick Junhui’s balls blue.

Before they came here, Junhui forbid him from going to the toilet. And whenever Minghao tried to sneak around, the older male would either blocked the way or locked the doors which was _very_ , very ridiculous considering there were at least 20 rooms in Junhui’s house, that if Minghao remembered correctly. And then the older male urged him to drink a bottle of mineral water not long ago – it was a whole jug in Minghao’s opinion but every time Minghao tried to come at Junhui for that, the male would always say; _“Water is good for your health Minghao, didn’t you say so?”_ Which always followed by series of Minghao’s curses.

Then another bottle right before they left for the party with Junhui keeping an eye on the younger, Minghao could literally feel the water sloshing inside him on the way to this place, squirming uncomfortably at the weird feeling. When they arrived here, Junhui immediately persuaded him into drinking 3 glasses of wine – that was actually on Minghao since he was weak for expensive wines but back to Junhui’s wickedness, the older male also urged him to drink 2 different champagnes which earned him a scowl from Minghao. Who the fuck cares if those champagnes were different?? Minghao was so sure his bladder would burst at any seconds if Junhui urged him to drink more than he could take.

Minghao even felt nauseous every time his gaze landed on the delicious servings at the party, he had eaten before – luckily, otherwise Junhui would find a way to force more fluids down his throat.

“How do you feel?” Junhui asked, hands gently massaging Minghao’s petite waist.

“Please don’t do that,” Minghao whined. “I’m going to leak.”

“How do you feel?” Junhui asked again.

“Uhm, eight? No – seven??” Minghao answered, unsure.

“Make up your mind, which one is it?”

“Seven.”

Junhui smiled and stopped massaging Minghao’s waist, pulling the younger closer to him. Minghao was glued to Junhui for most of the time, he was already impatient and couldn’t wait to empty his bladder but he knew that Junhui wouldn’t let him away that easy. Fortunately for Minghao, they hadn’t seen anyone that both of them knew yet, mostly just new faces that Junhui knew or had a business with. Minghao could let go the breath he was holding, it was easier to put up an act in front of strangers than the ones he knew personally. At least they didn’t know him well enough to notice something was wrong with him or the fact that the man they were talking to was a complete ass and psycho.

“Oh, Jun?”

Both Minghao and Junhui turned around, a smile made its way to Junhui’s face, a contrast to the frown his lover had. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were approaching them with a smile on their faces – Jeonghan at least while Seungcheol had this weird expression which Minghao felt uncomfortable seeing it. Whatever the older male had in his mind, was definitely not something good for Minghao.

“It’s been a long time.” Jeonghan smiled and hugged Minghao, unconsciously pressing his belly.

Minghao held back a whimper when he felt a slight pang of needs, at least it didn’t feel sore yet so Minghao breathed in relief when Jeonghan pulled away not long after. The younger male slightly holding back his grimace, expecting Seungcheol’s tight hug but much to his surprise, the man only grinned and nodded at him. A horror crept up to his spine, _he knew_.

Minghao didn’t know whether to curse at his unbelievably stupid – but charming – boyfriend or thanked him because he saved Minghao from Seungcheol’s bear hug indirectly by telling his kinks, so he just cleared his throat and put on his usual thin smile which turned out a bit harder than usually.

“Enjoying the party?” Seungcheol asked.

“Not really, I haven’t seen Changkyun here. I was thinking of saying hello since he often stayed in Boston and rarely goes to this kind of party,” Junhui said. “But I guess he didn’t come again this time?”

“He is,” Jeonghan smiled. “Just busy with his boyfriend.”

“Oh, what was his name again? If I remembered correctly, he’s in the military right? Uh, was it lieutenant?”

“Yup, Lieutenant Lee Hoseok.”

“Ah yes, that one.”

“Still a mystery how did they meet,” Seungcheol hummed. “I mean a song writer and a lieutenant? I can’t really see the relation between the two.”

“It’s Changkyun we’re talking about, do you really think it’s a mystery?” Jeonghan snickered.

“Well, you have a point there.” Seungcheol laughed. “How you doing kiddo?” He asked Minghao.

“Uh, fine.”

“Have you tried the wine? I heard it’s the finest.”

“I have,” Minghao answered quickly. “Junhui gē actually insisted on it.”

“Not the regular one, I heard they’re serving Chinese wine, Báijiǔ if I remembered correctly.”

“Oh, they do?” Now Junhui joined the conversation.

“Yes, Joshua said it’s good. We’re going to have a taste as well but Jeonghan still has something to do so you two might start first?”

Minghao didn’t have to see twice to know that Seungcheol had a hidden agenda for telling them this, the male knew how fond Junhui was with Chinese wine, especially the one with fragrances. Minghao narrowed his eyes down at the male in front of him before turning his face away, irked by the charming smile on Seungcheol’s face. Heavens, how the fuck those two were exactly a copy of each other? Annoying but charming. If Jeonghan knew what his husband was trying to do, Seungcheol would be sleeping on the couch for a month already. He was considering on telling the man but then decided not to as it could blow his little secret out, a losing and embarrassing situation for him and Minghao certainly wouldn’t want to be in that awkward position.

“Then we’ll take our leave first.” Junhui smiled as he quickly led Minghao without letting him say a word.

“Do you think something is up?” Jeonghan suddenly asked, looking at his husband.

“Hm? What is?”

“Minghao, he seemed a little bit weird almost like uncomfortable. Is he sick?”

“I’m sure it’s just because he’s excited to attend the party, you know how much he likes it whenever Junhui introduced him to his colleagues. Something about being acknowledge as Junhui’s lover.”

“Are you sure? I’m –”

“Honey, we have something to do, remember?”

“Ah, yes! I almost forgot.”

* * *

“Gēge,” he called, almost whining. “No more.”

“But it’s Chinese wine kitten, don’t you miss the taste and the fragrance of it?”

“But gēge, you already have tons of alcohol in your house.” Minghao pouted.

“But not the Chinese ones, I promise you they’ll taste amazing.”

Minghao grumbled at Junhui’s most definitely stupid and shady promise but nodded at it nonetheless, Junhui had always had his ways in getting what he wants and apparently, Minghao was not that determined to say no to his ridiculous requests either. When they arrived at a more private area, they were greeted by one of the servants, bowing at them politely. Minghao had a bad feeling about this, anything that came out of Seungcheol’s mouth became something that Minghao should be cautious of especially after knowing the older male knew about his little secrets. Junhui nodded at the waiter and asked for two cups of Chinese wine, earning another scowl from Minghao who pulled him down slightly and whispered to his ears.

“Gēge, I don’t need my own cup.”

“Nonsense baby, of course you’ll need one.”

The younger male was about to protest when the waiter came back with two cups of Chinese wine a little bit too fast for his liking, he looked down at the crystal clear liquid in his own glass cup. Minghao wasn’t a fan of liquors except for wine so he didn’t know nor familiar with anything other than the red alcohol he often drink but he did hear from Junhui’s secretary once that Chinese liquors were the best in term of taste and fragrance hence the reason why Junhui was so fond of them. Perhaps it was the way they were made, with great care as if they were made for emperors in the past.

Getting them was the hardest part of it, of course there were some brands imported from China or the ones made in their country but Junhui insisted that the ones originally made by the masters were the best out of all, not some mass produced ones. That was also why they didn’t get to taste it often except for when Junhui had to go to China for business inquiries such as meetings or checking up on his company branch there. He rarely had time to go for a vacation break with Minghao which was another reason why Minghao often sulked at him.

With a subtle sigh, Minghao sipped the clear liquid. It tasted delicate, slightly dry and light with a mellow and clean mouth-feel. Minghao could taste the dried fruit with floral notes too, no wonder why the older male was so fond of it – but he wouldn’t admit anything to Junhui’s face. The ones from China were definitely different in terms of taste and fragrance from the usual liquors Junhui had back in his house just like his secretary said to Minghao, but he couldn’t exactly savor the taste for too long since he could feel the water sloshing inside him. He squirmed in his seat slightly, calming his own breathing. He needed to distract himself or else he might leak in front of everyone here. Minghao shuddered at the thought, no he didn’t want to embarrass himself. While Junhui might brush this matter aside with a chuckle, Minghao was not yet ready to face the embarrassment.

“It’s good.” He said to Junhui.

“Yes? It’s the light aroma one, there are other types of categories but I like this one the most.” Junhui explained, sipping his own wine.

Minghao nodded, half processing the words Junhui just said. He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, as if he would fall down and crashing hard into the heavy currents below with just a gush of wind. He was probably around 9.5 already and there was this weird sore feeling in his lower part that made him squeezed his thighs together. The younger male was nearly trembling from the fullness he felt inside his bladder, water sloshing with the slightest bit of movements from him. Minghao wasn’t sure how many types of liquors he had tried already because every time his cup was empty, Junhui would bring another glass cup to him but rather than letting the younger male drink it in his own pace, the older male lifted the cup to his lips until Minghao drink it all and continued to do so until Minghao let out a small whimper.

“Gēge – no more.” He whimpered.

Junhui just smiled gently and encouraged him to take a few more sips which turned into another refill, the older male was definitely enjoying the way Minghao’s cheeks flushing bright red, lips soft and shiny from the liquors he drank earlier. He let out a chuckle as Minghao stared at him with half lidded eyes, tiny hands clutching onto his suit as the alcohol began to fill his system. Drunk Minghao was unmistakably clingy and cute, he was simply hard to resist.

“Which one is it?” Junhui asked, voice gentle and calming. A contrast to what Minghao was feeling inside, burning uncontrollably.

“Uhhh – eight, definitely eight.”

Junhui said nothing as he took a sip from his own cup, watching the younger squirming uncomfortably in his seat. This was the first time they tried watersports in public, of course they had tried it at home and discussed about the rate of Minghao’s leaks too. Similar to a safe word or the light colors they used when Minghao wanted Junhui to slow down or stop in sex. After talking thoroughly, they finally settled with a simple agreement; _levels_.

Number 1-5 still a safe zone, nothing to worry.

Number 6-7 was alarming but still okay.

Number 8-9 was dangerous with leaks.

Number 10 was game over, Minghao would spill without being able to stop.

“Home?” Junhui asked gently.

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Minghao had been squirming on the way back home, holding back the urge to spill himself all over was getting hard and he was more than aware of how expensive the interiors of Junhui’s car were but he couldn’t help himself as he leaked a few drops, a small wet patch was forming on front of his pants. He bit his bottom lip, brows furrowing as he tried to hold back as much as he could.

“Take a deep breath Minghao,” Junhui said, eyes still on the road. “Here you go.”

Minghao looked to the side and whimpered, this time as loud as he could get in his current situation since no one but Junhui was able to hear anyway.

“Gēge, no more. I’m full.”

“It will help the uneasy feeling from the alcohol in your system, just a few sips.”

Minghao chewed on his bottom lip before taking the water bottle from Junhui’s hand, he opened the cap carefully before gulping the water down his throat, small moans escaping his lips as he stopped halfway. The road wasn’t exactly smooth but rather bumpy and Minghao winced at the feeling of water inside him sloshing, he squeezed his thighs together again, as hard as he could.

“Gēge…”

“We’re almost home,” Junhui said in an unbelievably calm voice. “Finish your drink.”

Minghao closed his eyes tightly, cheeks flushing red and his body was slightly feverish. He didn’t know whether he could hold on any longer considering more and more drops of urine darkening his pants, he let out a quiet gasp as a sudden surge of needs washed over him. Minghao’s grip on the water bottle tightened and at this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care about Junhui’s ridiculously expensive car interiors anymore.

“Nine! Gēge, nine!!” Minghao said in panic, the leak this time was more difficult to stop.

“We’re here baby.”

Minghao whimpered, how the fuck this man right here stayed calm while his lover was burning in panic from the possibility of leaking right inside his stupid car and humiliating himself once they got back inside the house with Minghao completely soaked wet with in his own piss? Junhui was an ass. The older male took off his seatbelt and proceeded to take Minghao’s off too, eyes slightly narrowing at the half empty water bottle in Minghao’s hand. He took the water bottle and placed it on the dashboard before pressing a kiss to Minghao’s sweaty forehead. They didn’t met the water quantity Junhui was aiming today but that was okay, Minghao already did more than well enough.

“Wait for a little bit more baby.” He said as he got out of the car.

Minghao could only wait as Junhui opened the door to his side, carefully pulling him out of the car. He was still pressing his thighs together tightly because he was sure the moment he slacked off, it was game over for both of them. Minghao didn’t want that to happen.

“Take a deep breath,” Junhui said, stroking Minghao’s dark locks. “You’re doing great.”

Minghao nodded at Junhui’s words and took a deep breath, feeling the sudden easiness as he stood without crouching down anymore, then he began to walk, almost dragging the older male inside the house. This might not last long enough so he needed to get inside their room quickly before Minghao embarrassed himself in front of Junhui’s servants. The doors were quickly opened by the head butler who bowed down to them but Minghao ignored him completely, dragging Junhui upstairs to the master bedroom. He heard Junhui chuckling behind him, asking him to slow down but right now, all he could care of was having some privacy after the long night outside.

There was a loud slam of the double doors of their bedroom before Minghao turned around to face the older male, Junhui’s eyes were dark and heavy with lust, a contrast to his calming eyes before. Junhui sat on the chaise lounge in their bedroom which Minghao insisted on having the color of blue velvet for it, he pulled Minghao down on him gently. His gestures were still as calm as ever which made Minghao wondered whether Junhui had experience in something like this before or not, just how wild his college life was?

“Ngnnhh…” Minghao moaned at the sudden pressure but settled on Junhui’s lap nonetheless.

“You’re doing great kitten.” Junhui whispered as he pulled Minghao down for a kiss.

Minghao’s brows furrowed as Junhui deepened the kiss, tasting the sweet and tender with a subtle yet intoxicating taste of the wine Minghao drank earlier. The older male hummed into the kiss, exploring Minghao’s hot cavern while sucking on his tongue like his life depended on it. It was a little bit messy since Minghao’s attention was divided between the kiss, his hard on and his leaks also not forgetting the alcohol in his system as well. Junhui pulled away after a moment but the kiss didn’t stop at that, he trailed his lips to Minghao’s jawline and then down to his neck, nibbling gently at the feverish skin before sucking a little bit harder, leaving red angry marks all over his exposed neck.

“Gēge…” Minghao called, now panting heavily.

Junhui hummed as he began to undress Minghao, from his coat, neck tie and shirt. All was done in an agonizingly slow pace which had Minghao squirming on his lap, not too much until he was leaking again but enough to let their cocks rubbed against each other. Junhui hissed at the frictions which earned him an airy giggle from the younger, Minghao was still a cute little tease even when he was slightly drunk.

“Up,” Junhui said, tapping Minghao’s sides as the younger followed immediately.

He watched as the older male took off his own clothes, a little bit more rushing than before. Minghao bit his bottom lip at the sight of Junhui’s toned abs and muscles, wanting nothing but to have a mouth full of the firm flesh. His lustful eyes landed on Junhui’s hard cock, standing proudly in all its glory which had him moaning at the sight.

“Like that kitten?” Junhui teased.

The older male was quick with Minghao’s pants, making sure he didn’t rubbed Minghao’s front too much before pulling everything all the way down and then they were back to their previous position in no time. Minghao’s lips parted open at the raw feeling of Junhui’s thick girth nestling between his ass cheeks, he let out a soft sigh at that. His body was slightly trembling when Junhui gently pumped his cock until he was fully hard, Minghao noticed that it was much easier to keep himself from leaking when he was _this_ hard. Minghao’s tiny hands clutched onto nothing as whimpers after whimpers escaping his abused plump lips.

“I know kitten, I’m going to make you feel good, yeah?” Junhui pecked his lips gently.

Minghao loved it when Junhui took care of him without having to be told, he loved how Junhui was so considerate and gentle to him, he loved everything Junhui did to him and he found himself falling deeper for the older male. Minghao could only moan as an answer to Junhui’s earlier words when he heard a clicking sound and feeling Junhui’s lube-slicked fingers prodding at his entrance, he let out a small whimper at the first digit. He wasn’t usually this sensitive to everything but perhaps because his body was at the peak of its sensitivity that everything now felt like too much for him to handle. The older male waited for a few seconds before adding the second finger, his honey glazed eyes watched Minghao closely for the slightest changes in the younger’s expression.

“Still okay?” He asked and received a weak nod from Minghao.

“Gēge – _ah_ , please…”

Minghao’s plea sounded very pitiful to Junhui’s ears but he knew the younger could wait just a little bit longer, he knew Minghao’s limit well enough. Minghao’s previous record of holding himself at 9 was for about 10 minutes before he leaked but this was barely 5 minutes so Junhui wanted to push him a little bit more, just enough to make him feel good. He knew Minghao would begged for more if only he could last for a few more minutes. Then Junhui added the third finger, biting back a grin as Minghao gasped at the sudden stretch. Minghao was so tight despite having a cock stuffing him full almost every day, perhaps because he was still young or whatever but either way, he drove Junhui crazy. He started to move his fingers in and out, stretching the younger with scissoring motions as another sweet high pitched moan escaped Minghao’s abused lips.

“Ahh… Gēge – unnh!” Minghao’s body slightly tensed at the sudden pleasure, Junhui had found his sweet spot and now was teasing the bundle of nerves inside continuously. Minghao had his eyes closed and shook his head cutely.

“Gēge no, s-stop… Hhnng…”

Minghao was having difficulties in stopping his leaks that he had to clamp down around Junhui’s fingers, earning a low curse from the older male. Minghao shuddered at Junhui’s deep and husky voice whenever he spoke in Mandarin, his stomach twisting at the feeling of ‘home’.

“Please gēge, I can’t hold back any longer…” He begged.

“Shh, it’s okay kitten.” Junhui pecked his lips before pulling his fingers out.

He lifted Minghao up a little and the younger immediately understand the gesture as he watched Junhui coated his big, fat cock with the lube. It would be an utter lie if Minghao said he wasn’t salivating at the sight of Junhui’s hard cock, who wouldn’t honestly? Junhui was the hottest man to ever live in this world and Minghao was not open for a debate on that.

Then Junhui’s hands went to hold Minghao’s hips as the younger sank on his girth inch by inch, his jaw slacked open at the painful stretch but no sounds were coming out of his mouth. Fuck, how the hell did Junhui get this thick? The stretch was literally so painful and Minghao felt himself being torn in half as he sank deeper and deeper, slowly losing control of his leak as piss dribbled down from his cock when he finally took Junhui’s cock fully inside.

“Sorry…” Minghao whimpered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He was so embarrassed at himself for getting his piss all over Junhui, they never pushed the play this far before and he didn’t know whether the older male would be disgusted by it or not. Junhui had always been open to any of Minghao’s bizarre suggestions but that didn’t mean Junhui was okay with everything. Surely the male must’ve had some disliking right?

“It’s okay kitten, you’re doing well. Don’t worry, I like it.”

Junhui massaged his hips, urging the younger to start moving. Minghao let out a shaky breath as he tried his best to lift himself up and down on Junhui’s cock, his walls were throbbing painfully around the thick girth. Minghao was near the edge but he knew, he had to keep moving otherwise all of their efforts for this play would goes to waste. It was slow at first as Junhui let Minghao control the pace but soon his patience was running thin as he took over, planting his heels before snapping his hips upwards, causing Minghao to let out a surprised yelp and bounced on his cock with small whimpers escaping his lips. Minghao was clamping down around Junhui’s cock tightly as a response because every time he moved or bounced, his bladder contracted and the water inside him sloshed again, threatening to force itself empty but his action only drove Junhui near the edge.

Junhui was a beast in bed, just like Seungcheol had mentioned before. The older male had this unbelievable stamina and loved to pull an all-nighter on him until he begged for no more, voice hoarse from screaming Junhui’s name and brain turned into a mush from the good dicking he got. Normal Junhui was already hard for Minghao to keep up with but lust-driven Junhui was even more a beast than before, his pace was strong and precise, almost like an animal and Minghao could do nothing but to do his best not to spill himself all over while getting the daylight fucked out of him. He buried his face in Junhui’s neck, muffling moans and cries filling the ambience of the room.

Minghao was close but he didn’t know what kind of release it would be, his cock was leaking with pre-cum and throbbing painfully but his bladder was contracting with every thrusts of Junhui’s animalistic pace at this moment, he was overwhelmed by both pain and pleasure, a new kind of both. Addicting but also tormenting him, messing with his head.

Junhui’s precise thrusts were becoming erratic, a sign that he was close as Minghao could feel the older male’s cock grew twice in size. He braced himself for the last thrust as Junhui came inside him, filling him with warmth as he emptied his seed inside him, so deep and good. Minghao hummed at the nice feeling, eyes fluttering at the addictive feeling of being filled to the brim but his pleasure didn’t last for long when Junhui wrapped his digits around Minghao’s cock and started to pump it.

“Gēge! Ahh ah –!!” Minghao yelped as he came almost immediately at Junhui’s touch.

His painful almost purplish head spurting white ropes onto Junhui’s palm and some of them landed on Junhui’s abs, white sticky substance dripping down the head deliciously. Minghao mewled at the sensation, every muscle of his body relaxing at his blissful orgasm as he felt Junhui massaging his waist gently, then his eyes were wide open in a sudden realization – he was pissing. Minghao let out a choked gasp as he tried to stop it but to no avail, it was already beyond saving.

“Fuck…!” Junhui cursed under his breath as he watched the younger’s face.

Minghao had his eyes closed tightly, bottom lip pulled between his teeth and cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson. He looked like he was having his second orgasm for tonight just right after his first one – _far better_ than orgasm. He looked so devastatingly hot and wasted, Junhui’s fluttering touch on his cheek had Minghao opening his eyes slowly, gazing downward to Junhui who had his eyes on Minghao’s cock. Minghao’s cheeks flushed if that was even possible as he could see the translucent liquid flowing from the tip of his cock to Junhui’s abs, dripping down to the sides of their couch and seeping no the darkening blue velvet cloth. A whimper slipped past his lips as the flow continued, feeling Junhui’s heavy gaze on him. The older male still had his cock shoved deep in his ass and that gave Minghao another unfamiliar but welcomed feeling. It took a few minutes for Minghao to finish, chest rising and falling weakly at the unmistakably blissful experience.

Minghao chewed on his bottom lip at the aching feeling in his bladder that followed every time he tried holding back his piss, squirming a little at Junhui’s ticklish touch to his flat stomach. Junhui watched his lover squirming cutely, his hands went to rub the flat stomach gently and lovingly as if he was trying to ease the aching in the younger’s bladder. This was the first time they had done watersports _plus_ sex, Minghao had never spill himself all over before and they were usually careful when trying this one but dear heavens, this was probably the best sex they ever had.

“Gēge, I’m sorry…” Minghao whimpered apologetically.

“What for Minghao?” Junhui chuckled, pinching Minghao’s cheeks gently.

“F-for spilling all over you…”

“Don’t be, that was the hottest thing we’ve ever done. No offense to your other kinks but honestly babe? I’m all in for this.” Junhui grinned when Minghao’s cheeks flushed even more. “Let’s take a bath now, yeah?” Minghao nodded sleepily at his offer.

* * *

“Gege…” Minghao called, voice slightly muffled.

“Hm?” Junhui hummed, pulling the thick blanket over their bodies.

“How much did you tell Coups hyung?”

Junhui laughed at the question, chest vibrating lightly followed by the crisp sounds of his laughter. Minghao was still bothered by this? Junhui shook his head in disbelief, it wasn’t like Seungcheol was a stranger to them, the male even once saw the two fucking in the pool so what’s with the shyness?

“You’re concerned about that?” He asked, looking down at his lover.

Minghao’s hair was sticking to everywhere, much fluffier than the usual and he had subtle wrinkles on his face, indicating that he had a deep sleep. His face looked slightly swollen but his lips were as tempting as the night before – still with the same shade of crimson so Junhui had no choice but to give them a light peck turned into two and three.

“Of course I’m concerned,” Minghao puffed his cheeks. “Didn’t we agreed on _‘whatever happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom’_ policy???”

“Babe, Seungcheol and I have been friends ever since we’re young. Did you honestly think he wouldn’t notice?” Junhui asked, clearly amused.

“When?” Minghao asked again.

“Hm??”

“When did he noticed it?” He narrowed his eyes down at the older male.

“Uh… let me remember,” Junhui said, digging deep in his memories. “When you suggested that we do power play? I think it was around that time.”

“That long??” Minghao groaned, cheeks flushing from the embarrassment.

“You were hot as fuck babe and you ride me so fucking damn well,” Junhui whistled. “But you left too many marks on me.”

“You could’ve say something though??”

“I did, I said my kitten scratched me.”

“That’s – oh my fucking goodness, Wen Junhui that’s – urghh! What kind of kitten scratched your back for fuck’s sake??? Where the fuck was your logic???” Minghao nearly screeched like a pterodactyl, his face was already the color of blood.

Junhui only laughed, dodging the soft pillows his lover threw at him followed by curses in every languages Minghao knew. _Cute_.

“Hey babe,” Junhui suddenly called, holding both of Minghao’s wrists.

“What?” Minghao snapped, panting harshly from earlier pillow fight.

“How about –”

“I’m going to cut your testicles.” Minghao hissed at him which earned a grin from the older male. Fuck, why the hell did Junhui had to be this handsome in the morning? It was unfair.

“Want to try edging?”

“Hah?”

“Seungcheol said it’s good.” Junhui grinned.

“You…!” Minghao widened his eyes before squirming in Junhui’s hold.

“Edging and mirror sex?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!!” Minghao groaned in which later followed by series of moans and pleas filling the room again for the nth times.

* * *

**Note:**

1) 白酒 (Báijiǔ) is a clear liquid usually distilled from fermented sorghum, although other grains may be used; some southeastern Chinese styles may employ rice or glutinous rice, while other Chinese varieties may use wheat, barley, millet, or even Coix lacryma-jobi var. ma-yuen (yìyǐ) in their mash bills. The qū starter culture used in the production of Báijiǔ is usually made from pulverized wheat grain or steamed rice. Because of its clarity, Báijiǔ can appear similar to several other East Asian liquors, but it often has a significantly higher alcohol content than, for example, Japanese shōchū (25%) or Korean soju (20–45%). Despite being a white spirit, it more closely resembles a dark spirit like whisky in terms of complexity and mouthfeel.*

2) Light aroma ( 清香 , qīngxiāng): Delicate, dry, and light, with a mellow and clean mouth-feel. The flavors of this distilled liquor is contributed primarily by ethyl acetate and ethyl lactate and give the spirit a taste of dried fruit with floral notes. It is made from sorghum fermented in a stone vessel with qu made from wheat bran or a combination of barley and peas.*

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried a kinkier (?) side of mine and this is the product of it. I'm sure that not many of you is comfortable with this genre, but regardless of that, I'm still writing this. Because yes, this is another self indulgent JunHao.
> 
> I'm not sure whether I would write something similar to this in the future as you can see that I lost half of my brain cells for this one. I want to thank my Beta for keeping the patience while proofreading this, you're the best.
> 
> Everyone, please stay safe, health and happy.
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/junkyunist__)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs)  
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ruiyeahs)


End file.
